HP quiz, do it yourself if you want :
by Midnight-Rose118
Summary: NOT a fanfic, just a lil questionaire I did for fun :P
1. Chapter 1

Make a list of your 12 favourite Harry Potter characters (in no particular order), then answer the questions. Copy and paste this quiz to your profile to answer the questions.

1. Hermione Granger

2. Draco Malfoy

3. Ginny Weasley

4. Harry Potter

5. Luna Lovegood

6. Ron Weasley

7. Pansy Parkinson (we love to hate her)

8. Neville Longbottom

9. Fred Weasley

10. George Weasley

11. Molly Weasley

12. Sirius Black

Questions:

**1) Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fanfic before? **Ew.

**2) Do you think Four is hot? **Meh, he's all right.

**3) What would happen if Eight got Twelve pregnant? **That's impossible, and I would be really grossed out.

**4) Do you recall any fics about Nine? **Yes

**5) Would Two and Six make a good couple?** Maybe in wacky imagination land.

**6) Five/Nine or Five/Ten? **Luna/Fred

**7) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex? **Probably take a photo and show it to the world.

**8) Make a summary of a Three/Ten Fanfic. **Incest.

**9) Is there any such thing as One/Eight fluff? **Possibly, but I wouldn't read it.

**10) Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve fic? **Oh dear Merlin, it'sso WRONG

**11) What title would you give if Four wanted to de-flower One? **Some people like the pairing.

**12) Would anyone on your friends list read Two/Four/Five? **No. My friends have taste.

**13) What would Ten scream at a moment of great passion? **I dunno, BONGO?

**14) If you wrote a song-fic about Seven and Eight, what song would you use? **U.G.L.Y by Daphne and Celeste

**15) If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be? **WARNING: This fic contains very wrong and disgusting content!

**16) What might be a good pick up line for Ten to use on Two? **I dunno. "Hey sis, wanna make a kid with 6 fingers on each hand?"

**17) When was the last time you read a fic about Five? **About a week ago

**18) What is Six's super secret kink? **He has a chocolate frog in his pants ;)

**19) If Three and Seven got together who's on top ? **I am not going to dignify that with an answer.

**20) One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Three." What title would you give this fic? **So wrong it's actually funny

**21) How would you feel if Seven and Eight were canon? **I'd wet myself laughing.

**22) Would Eleven shag nine? Drunk or Sober? **No she wouldn't, whether she was drunk or sober. *shudder*


	2. Chapter 2

Make a list of your 12 favourite Twilight characters, then answer the questions below.

1. Alice Cullen

2. Edward Cullen

3. Emmett Cullen

4. Jasper Hale

5. Esme Cullen

6. Carlisle Cullen

7. Rosalie Hale

8. Jacob Black

9. Angela Weber

10. Ben Cheney

11. Renee Dwyer

12. Alec (volturi)

No, I DON'T like Bella, she steals all the fit lads, whines all the time, and breaks the hearts of the guys she supposedly loves.

Questions:

**1) Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fanfic before? **No, I've never thought about that pairing before, but I wouldn't read it.

**2) Do you think Four is hot? **HALE Yeah!

**3) What would happen if Eight got Twelve pregnant? **That's impossible, but I would laugh my head off XD

**4) Do you recall any fics about Nine? **No

**5) Would Two and Six make a good couple?** *shudders*

**6) Five/Nine or Five/Ten? **Neither, but if I had to choose, it would be esme/ben simply because he's a boy and I don't do lesbian fanfics.

**7) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex? **Probably bring Bella in to see. Then Bella would faint because she's a weakling.

**8) Make a summary of a Three/Ten Fanfic. **Wrong on so many levels.

**9) Is there any such thing as One/Eight fluff? **Possibly, and I might read it.

**10) Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve fic? **Two evil ones REALLY don't make a right.

**11) What title would you give if Four wanted to de-flower One? **Kinda makes sense, he's dating/married to her, right?

**12) Would anyone on your friends list read Two/Four/Five? **No. Because no one is that weird.

**13) What would Ten scream at a moment of great passion? **No idea. ANGELAAAAAA! Maybe?

**14) If you wrote a song-fic about Seven and Eight, what song would you use? **Who let the dogs out – the baha men

**15) If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be? **WARNING: This fic contains incest and a sexy volturi vampire!

**16) What might be a good pick up line for Ten to use on Two? **"H-hi, Edward." –blush, then faints whilst Edward stands there confused-

**17) When was the last time you read a fic about Five? **–shrug-

**18) What is Six's super secret kink? **An apple a day keeps the doctor away, but if the doctor's cute, SCREW THE FRUIT!

**19) If Three and Seven got together who's on top ? **Probably Emmett, unless Rosalie commanded him to be on the bottom.

**20) One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Three." What title would you give this fic? **Stupid?

**21) How would you feel if Seven and Eight were canon? **I'd wet myself laughing (again)

**22) Would Eleven shag nine? Drunk or Sober? **No she wouldn't, whether she was drunk or sober. What is it with all the mums shagging their kids pals?


End file.
